This invention relates to a base plate for the reception of at least one electronic module, whereby the electronic module is insertable and connectable through an opening or slot respectively within the base plate into said base plate, such as a part of the electronic module remains accessible from the insertion side or protrudes to the outside.
A base plate or face plate respectively will commonly be used for the construction of housings of hearing aids or hearing devices respectively, to which on one hand the shell, i.e. the external housing wall, and on the other hand the electronic elements are arranged.
A base plate with an opening will be used for instance for in-the-ear hearing devices, to which the shell will be attached. The attachment between the base plate and the shell adapted to the wearer of the hearing device is regularly made by adhesion or welding respectively or by manufacturing of the entire housing for in-the-ear hearing devices by laser sintering or stereo lithography. The complete electronic of the device, preferably in form of a module, will be inserted or latched into the opening. The module comprises regularly integrated a battery compartment as well, which comprises a battery cap pivotable arranged over an axis. The battery providing energy to the module may therefore easily be replaced. This replacement may be performed either by specialists or the wearer of the hearing device itself. The advantage of this construction lies in the fact that one unique module may be used for different, usually individually manufactured hearing devices, resulting in positive influence to the costs of the hearing device. Due to the integration of the axis of the battery cap in or at the module, all the forces caused by the manipulation of the cap, for instance by opening or closing of the cap, will indeed be transferred to the module. Those forces may on one side directly damage components of the module and on the other hand damage the current linkage between those components. Especially the contacts, conducting paths and wires of the module are very sensitive with respect to such mechanical force influences.